Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Brave
by AliceCullen3
Summary: Sequel to 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: How to train your dragon'. You can read that if you wish. Anyway, in my second Christmas one shot, Sammy and Lewis must learn archery. Will Merida be able to help them or will they be too busy messing with the twins?


**As promised, here is my second Christmas one shot. Enjoy :)**

**Sammy and Lewis Adventure: Brave**

Sammy and Lewis immediately appeared in a forest with both their dragons.

For those who didn't read 'Sammy and Lewis Adventure: How to train your dragons', I'll sum up what has happened so far. Sammy and Lewis have been chosen by the White Fairy aka Lady Winter, to do a quest. They have five tasks to do with only five days left till Christmas. They went to Berk and with some help from their friend Lauren and expert Hiccup; they were able to complete their first task which was training their very own dragons. Now they have to learn archery. Now back to the story.

Lewis was the first to get up whilst Sammy was getting picked up by his dark green Changewing, the Doctor.

"Thank you." Sammy said, patting his dragon's head.

"So where are we now?" Lewis questioned.

"You're in Scotland…" A voice started.

"…during the medieval period." Another voice finished.

The two and their dragons turned to the two voices and what they saw immediately made Lewis faint. Mira was concern for her rider whilst the Doctor was wondering what had happened.

"Don't worry guys, Lewis is fine, he just fainted. It's a normal thing for him." Sammy explained to the two dragons.

The reason Lewis fainted this time was due to the fairy twins, Jack and James, who were wearing dark blue and red checker kilts. Jack and James were identical twin brothers at the age of 21 years. They both have dark blond which stuck up near the front and dark blue eyes. They were both 1.77m with broad shoulders. They're wings were gone but they still had their elf like ears and their faces were slightly glittery. Like Lauren had been, they were also wearing clothes that fit the setting. Not only did they wear kilts, they wore light brown long sleeve shirts and dark brown boots.

"Though I can understand why. That's would scar anyone for life." Sammy said.

"Hey, they wear these in Scotland." Jack stated.

"No it's just on you guys really." Sammy pointed out.

"So what's with the dragons?" James asked.

Before Sammy could answer, Lewis woke up with a groan. Mira helped him up using her snout.

"Thanks girl." Lewis said, patting her snout.

"Glad that you're awake now." Sammy smiled at his friend. "These two were just asking about our dragons."

Lewis saw the devious look in Sammy's eyes and immediately got the message.

"Mira's a monstrous nightmare so can light herself on fire." Lewis told them with a sly smile.

"And the Doctor is a Changewing who sprays acid that can go through anything." Sammy smirked.

"The Princess is waiting to give your lesson." James said with a slight hint of fear.

"We'll take you straight to her." Jack added, slightly scared as well.

The twins began to lead the way through the forest with Sammy, Lewis and their dragons behind them.

"So what's with the kilts?" Lewis asked.

"Lady Winter said that it will help set the mood." Jack said.

"And you two went along with it, why?" Sammy asked.

"Well it's not every day you get to wear a kilt." James replied.

"You are wearing underwear, right?" Lewis asked.

"Of course we are." James said with fake surprise.

"We don't want our manhood getting cold." Jack added.

"What manhood?" Sammy asked with a smirk.

"I highly doubt it would make a difference anyway." Lewis added.

The twins just huffed in annoyance at the two but kept walking none the less.

"So, who is this Princess you mentioned?" Sammy asked, changing the subject.

"Princess Merida of the DunBrock clan. She is known as the best archer in all the land." Jack replied.

"So Lady Winter chose her to be your teacher for this task." James added.

They had finally made it to their destination which was a traditional stone castle. The twins seemed to be leading Sammy, Lewis and their dragons just slightly away from the castle where they finally reached the training grounds. It seemed all the archery equipment had been set out for them.

By the equipment was a young teenager around the age of 16. She was using a bow and arrow so Sammy and Lewis watched her closely. She shot an arrow at each of her targets, walking as she did so but that was not the most impressive thing, it was that she got a bull's-eye on every one.

"Wow." Sammy breathed. "She's our teacher I take it?"

"Yep, that's the Princess." James said.

"But she doesn't act like one." Jack added.

"Well we met a Viking who didn't act or look like a Viking either so I guess the phrase don't judge a book by its cover is going to be a thing in our tasks." Lewis said.

"Princess Merida, we brought the two along with their dragons." James said as he and Jack bowed.

Princess Merida just looked at the twins before looking at Sammy and Lewis who hadn't bowed.

"Those were impressive skills you have there your majesty." Sammy said with a smile.

"Ma name is Merida." Merida introduced before turning to the twins. "Yer two can also stop bowing."

The twins immediately did that.

"I can tell we are going to get on very well Merida." Lewis smiled.

Merida gave him a smile back before she noticed the two dragons behind them.

"Wow, what dragons are these?" Merida asked, walking past the two to admire the dragons.

"The Doctor is a Changewing." Sammy said, going to his dragon. "He can change his scales to blend in with his surroundings which renders him completely invisible."

"You told us he could spray acid." Jack accused.

"Oh, he can also do that as well." Sammy quickly added.

"And Mira is a Monstrous Nightmare. She can set herself on fire if she wants to which is pretty cool." Lewis boasted proudly.

"That is pretty neat. Anyway, yer here for archery. Let me get the stuff."

However, before Merida could turn round, Sammy had come up with a brilliant idea so quickly stopped her.

"Hey, why don't Jack and James join in with the lesson?" He asked.

"What?!" They both exclaimed.

"Why?" Merida asked, curious.

"As it might do some good." Sammy said.

"And then we'll all learn something for today." Lewis added for good measure.

Merida thought about it for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Ah think that's a good idea, come on, let's find yer some equipment for yer to use."

They walked over to the equipment and got themselves the right bow with some help from Merida of course. The two dragons were lying down, watching the lesson about to take place. First up was Sammy.

"Okay Sammy, line yer arrow up to the target and pull back the string until it rest against yer cheek." Merida instructed.

Sammy did as instructed and kept his breathing regular as he did so.

"Now release."

When he let go, the arrow launched itself forwards but missed the target. However, it did land on the board.

"Not bad fer a beginner." Merida commented.

They then took it in turns with Merida giving them advice on how to improve and what they were doing well. Sammy and Lewis were doing quite well with James struggling a bit and Jack sort of getting it.

At one point, Lewis thought it would be a good idea to secretly shot a flame arrow at the twins. So what he did was light the tip of his arrow when Sammy was distracting Merida, aim his arrow by one of the twins' feet and repeating Merida's instructions in his head, he released his arrow. The arrow went to its target which was by James' feet who immediately jumped towards his brother a few seconds afterwards.

Sammy and Merida had heard the commotion and turned their heads to the flame arrow and the twins. Lewis was standing with a proud stance at what he managed to do. The two dragons were laughing at what had just taken place.

"Nice one Lewis." Sammy complimented, chucking slightly.

"You could have killed me!" James yelled angrily.

"No I wouldn't, it would have given you a bad burn which I'm sure you'll be able to treat back at home." Lewis stated.

"Okay, ah think we should have lunch now. What do yer dragons eat?" Merida asked, quickly interrupting.

"They eat fish but don't give them eel; they don't like it." Sammy told her.

During lunch, they met the rest of Merida's family and listened to the story of how Merida's father lost his leg. Merida's three younger brothers seemed very interested in Sammy and Lewis' dragons. Merida mother, on the other hand seemed curious on Sammy and Lewis' clothes as they were still wearing their modern clothes so looked out of place with the castle's occupants.

After lunch, Merida decided if Sammy and Lewis wanted to finish the task before the end of the day, they would have an archery contest to see how well they do. Merida also declared that she would be competing along with Jack and James. Merida's family had decided to watch the event along with the rest of the castle occupants.

Merida was up first and like always, she got a bull's-eye. Sammy was up next and managed to get his arrow in the red. Jack managed to also get his arrow in the red as well. His brother, James, on the other hand, got it in the black. Only Lewis was able to get into the yellow but he didn't get a bull's-eye like Merida.

Unknown to them, Lady Winter had been watching and was proud of Sammy and Lewis' process. When the contest had finished, Lady Winter decided to make her appearance known.

"Lady Winter!" Sammy exclaimed, seeing her first.

At this everyone, including Sammy and Lewis' dragons, turned their attention towards her.

"Hey, I see you're back." Lewis smiled.

"I saw your contest and believe you have done well enough to have finished this task."

At this, the two whooped and high fived each other in happiness. The two dragons decided to go over to their riders as they had a feeling they would be going shortly.

"So what's the next task?" Sammy asked.

"You'll be accompanying a princess for the summer festival being held in their kingdom." Lady Winter told them.

"That seems alright." Lewis said.

"So, who do you wish to accompany you on this task?" Lady Winter asked.

Sammy, Lewis and their dragons then grouped up to discuss who they wanted for their next task.

"Well I don't want another fairy, no offense to Jack and James' sisters. Who do you suggest?" Sammy asked.

"Maybe Kelly, she'll like this and if we got Jenny she'll just be mean to us and Kelly is much nicer." Lewis reasoned.

"Fair enough."

They then turned back to Lady Winter who was waiting for their answer.

""We decided we want Kelly Johnson for this task." Lewis said.

"Well then, she shall see you there."

And with a wave of her wand, the two and their dragons were gone.

"Well see you Merida." Jack said, bowing to her.

"Keep up with the archery." James added, also bowing.

"Ah will. Bye fellas."

"Okay you two, time to go." Lady Winter said.

"We will still remember this?" James asked.

"Of course you will."

Lady Winter waved her wand once more and all three fairies disappeared.

Merida smiled at the spot they disappeared in and thought to herself.

'_Ah guess those two always make everything an adventure. A Sammy and Lewis Adventure…'_

**Please review as I love knowing what people think. Make sure you check my profile tomorrow for the next one shot. However if your reading this after Christmas 2013, all five one shots should be up.**


End file.
